Thea Ovidio
"Oh, that was yours? Sorry, finders, keepers!" ― Thea, after caught stealing someone's wallet "A 'demigoddess?' Really? If I had the blood of a damn god, wouldn't I actually have a good life?" ― Thea after being told her ancestry Thea Ovidio is a demigoddess and the daughter of Ajax. Her role as a thief far overtakes her role as any type of hero, yet she helps fight evil for her own sake, and partially the sake of mankind; she's very cold towards most of the world. Thea's blood as the offspring of someone most thought were myths is still unbelievable to her, causing her to refuse any sort of power. This also keeps her in check with her main religion, Kudism, in which the god Yung Kuda is worshiped. Nonetheless, her initials (T.W.O.) have gained her the alias Dos, the meaning unknown to most people. Information Appearance Thea has short, brown hair that goes down to the middle of her neck, with piercing icy blue eyes and a heart-shaped jawline. She typically wears clothing that blends her in with everyone else, which makes thievery a lot easier. Nobody expects the average-looking girl to nab their wallet, right? On the cooler days, she can be seen wearing scarves, trench coats or hoodies, and leggings, along with thick gloves to conceal her evidence in the possibility of fingerprints being left behind. In warmer seasons, her attire consists of jeans, girl's athletic shorts or leggings, Nike running shoes, and either a tank top or a short-sleeved t-shirt. In these cases, gloves are kept in her "gym bag," which also holds her weaponry and her phone. When trying to commit a major crime, or simply doing a risky job, Thea -- "Dos," in this case -- wears comfortable, easy-to-access clothing. This usually consists of black leggings, a black tank top, fingerless gloves, her usual running shoes -- full-on black -- and a mask, black, of course, which conceals the area around her eyes and goes down the very sides of her face. Theme Songs *The Chainsmokers - Don't Let Me Down (Ephwurd Remix) *G-Eazy x Babe Rexha - Me, Myself and I *Big Sean - Sanctified Personality To most, Thea possesses a cold yet shy demeanor, with little visible care about the world around her. However, this is simply a facade used to make herself feel better about herself, seeing the world as nothing rather than everything she could be. To the people Thea manages to befriend, she can be friendly - kind, humorous, and outgoing. Often, her attachments can prove too strong, causing separation anxiety with anyone who leaves her, figuratively and literally. Her hatred for being considered a demigoddess, along with her being "falsely" accused of being the daughter of Ajax creates no happiness in her heroic endeavors. While saving the world has an irreplaceable sort of joy to it, all Thea hears about most of the time is her relations to Ajax, how he would be so proud of her, et cetera. While she appears either cold or joyful, she really struggles with the world. While she has considered '' actually being a demigoddess multiple times, it just never worked for her. Likes Thrill, Relaxing, Pizza and Wings, Showing Off Dislikes Her Superiors, Work, Being Called a Demigoddess. Hobbies Thievery, Training, Researching Enemies, Netflix Archetypes *Book Dumb *Action Girl *Human Mom, Non-human Dad *Deadpan Snarker *Tsundere (I'M NOT A WEEB) *Cute Bruiser *Jerkass Has a Point *Improbable Aiming Skills *Jerk with a Heart of Gold *You're Not My Dad! Background Awakening January 28th, 2014. The streets of Toronto, Ontario, a city in Canada, were bustling with crowds, races and gender being divided into equal portions. Children laughed and played in the snow as if they hadn't seen it thirty million times already. Thea Ovidio, a notorious yet anonymous thief amongst the city, was one of many throughout the crowd. Her hook and string sitting at her fingertips and her back resting against a park bench, she quietly waited for a rich-looking individual to pass by. SkullCandy earbuds fed her ears with G-Eazy, a popular American rapper, who had no boundaries when it came to a fanbase. Alas, the most powerful man in all of Toronto passed by. The king of stocks, the colossus of paydays. Stephen Waller himself. Thea pursed her lips, the strong contact creating warmth. She pushed back a strand of hair that was covering her eye and stood, walking in the man's direction. The demigoddess wore a large, fake smile. Her trench coat and leggings were barely thick enough to keep the cold out, but hey, at least she wasn't getting frostbite. She adjusted her scarf to show off her "enthusiasm" to find Mr. Waller. As she went up to the man, she reached out for his hand and forced it her way. "Mr. Waller!" Thea shook his hand violently, partially hoping she hadn't dislocated his shoulder. "May I say, it is a ''HUGE honor to meet you, sir!" "Yes, yes." Stephen Waller stood at least a head taller than Thea, with tapered black hair and a neat stubble. His strong jaw and menacing yellow eyes looked down at the girl, sending a slight shiver down her spine. "And...who are you?" Thea adjusted her fake glasses and looked down at Waller's pockets. "Sorry, sir. I'm Sara Snow. I'm a journalist for The Maple Times." Wallet in his right pocket, keys in his left, Thea thought to herself. Ferrari, I believe. "Oh, is that so?" The individual looked back up. The perfect opportunity to strike. Thea lowered the fish hook slowly into his right pocket. Her thumb and index finger felt a slight pressure on the rope. She quickly threw her arm backward, a thick, brown wallet flying into her sleeve. Waller began rambling, not feeling a thing. The teenager shoved her hands in her pockets, allowing the cash to slide in. "...The city truly can be a corrupt place, don't you think, Miss Snow?" "Uh, yeah. Please, call me Sara. Miss Snow was my mother." It's working! "Alright, Sara." The way he said it struck even more fear into Thea. She could've sworn that his eyes began to glow for a second. "Well, I must be going. The market calls." He glared at her once more and was off. At the last second, Thea sent her hook into his left pocket, nabbed his keys, and walked in the opposite direction. Yeah, the city can be corrupt. Especially with rich assholes like you in it. "Say, where's my wallet? Oh, fuck." The man quickly pulled out his phone. "Yes, there is a girl with short, brown hair, a trenchcoat, and a scarf on. She has my wallet. Come after her." Caught. Damnit. ''Thea began sprinting and, within seconds helicopters and cop cars were all over her. She tried to outrun them, but couldn't. She quickly slid her mask on, which covered her eyebrows, the area around her eyes, and most of the sides of her face. It was jet black, with a rip on the right side. Thea threw off her trenchcoat, wearing a tank top underneath. ''Shit, it's freezing! ''She wore a belt with the pockets that contained her wallet and Waller's keys, along with her guns, her knife, and her phone. The thief pulled out the guns and began shooting at the tires of the cars. "''Shit! ''She got me!" A cop cried out as another vehicle crashed into his. Thea couldn't help but hold back a smirk. She quickly got in a parked car, driving ahead of the cop and shooting back at them, destroying four cars and a truck. Dos leaped out of the vehicle and tried to hook onto the chopper. The string wasn't nearly long enough. ''Shit...no, no, no! ''She leaped up in an attempt to make it to the aircraft. The hook suddenly moved faster, ''she ''suddenly moved faster. Thea hooked onto the helicopter and began climbing up at high speeds, outclimbing the bullets that were coming after her. In all her confusion, she became totally unaware that a cop that was inside the helicopter began shooting at her. However, in her mind, the bullets were moving slowly. She tapped one of the bullet's tips and her finger began bleeding. ''...Ow. Thea moved the bullets slowly and precisely, their trajectory changing to the pilot. Suddenly, time returned to normal, and the bullets hit the pilot. "...Sorry." Dos leaped out of the helicopter, seeing everything slower once more. She attempted to walk on the side of the building and began running down the side of the wall. She was moving at normal speeds, somehow. Once she touched the ground, she was home free. War of Gods: Season 1 XXX Abilities *Ajax's Blessing - Due to being the daughter of Ajax and a mortal woman, Thea is considered to be a demigod or demigoddess and was granted many powers along with it. **Superhuman - Ajax, being the god of athletes, gave Thea the abnormal ability to perform extremely well in athletic tests and events. ***Athlete's Foot - Thea's athletic ancestry, along with her motion ancestry, combines to create an incredibly strong ability: Being able to run at near-Mach 3 speeds. ***Vision Pulse - Thea can see nearly anything in slow-motion. This can allow her to dodge projectiles such as bullets with ease. **Pinched - Unfortunately blessed with the ability to be the greatest thief of all time, Thea was basically forced into becoming a professional criminal for a living, with little to no chance of a normal life. **Queen of Motion - Rather than the ability to manipulate vectors, Thea has a power considered to be a "nerfed" version: she can control velocity, manipulating the speed of objects rather than the direction. *Firearm Proficiency - A self-taught skill rather than a given power, Dos can hit nearly anything with any firearm in the book, however, she prefers pistols, as it suits her lightweight, fast style of combat. **Glocks Akimbo - Naturally, she uses dual-wield pistols to attack. *Strong Combatant - As if it wasn't hinted at, Thea is an amazing combatant. Some may describe her as "godly." (Sorry, Huffius.) Paraphernalia *Dual Wield Glock 42s *iPhone 6 *Ballistic Knife *Eye Mask *String and Fish Hook Combat XXX Versus Normals XXX Versus Powered XXX Techniques *Sonic Boom - In this technique, Thea makes enough room to accelerate to at least Mach 1, her fist breaking the sound barrier as she punches the opponent. This provides much more force than a simple set of speedy punches, and can cause immense damage to the area around her. *Limit Breaker - Once her maximum speed is hit, Dos will use her control over velocity to launch herself forward, moving even faster than usual. This, however, is very unpredictable, and can lead to serious injury. It also consumes an enormous amount of energy, making it used mostly in desperate situations. *Glock RPG - Rather than simply shooting her guns and waiting for them to hit the enemy, Ovidio can boost the speed of the bullets, often reaching a speed high enough to create impact with the enemy equivalent to that of an RPG. And, luckily, it doesn't have the splash or damaging effects that an RPG's explosion has since it acts as a normal bullet. Limitations *Thea is typically so rejecting of the fact that her father is Ajax that simply telling her this fact can screw her over. I will put her into a state of anger, nearly madness, that will mess up her precision, and focus -- two of the most important aspects of speed-based combat. *XXX *XXX Trivia *Ajax, in the Deitiverse, is the god of thievery, athleticism, and movement. *Thea's initials AND alias were entirely unintentional. Her middle name came from Willa Holland, the actress of Thea Queen from Arrow. Her last name, Ovidio, came from a name generator. T.W.O. just happened to be the outcome. **Also, Thea apparently means "goddess, godly" in Greek. Weird. Category:Deitiverse Characters Category:Female Characters Category:King Kuda Sheets Category:Character Sheets